gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/Response to Portugal's Joining
From the Desk of the Lord Chancellor, MP. Addressed to Portugal. (The blog that this is a response to can be found here.) 4th June, 1746 Dearest Ms. Redskull- "Spain's most loyal Ally" I first welcome you back to the world stage. It's a pity that once again the nations that we both represent must quarrel over ideals of oppression versus equality. You have once again decieded to ally yourself with the enemy of Great Britain, over what I'd consider a petty, inaccurate and lame excuse. We understand that Pearson's power, and the threat of him going against your nations makes you cringe and fall to his hand, but I must warn you, the rath of the England and her allies shall be much more devastating. '' ''Taken from your blog: "''Then after seeing how the British do wars by sending spam noobs into Pears guild and spamming the svs chat I think I know who the obvious side I should join is. I was pretty freaking pissed off when everything I said got spammed away buy some little British noob. Seriously. Bad move there guys. You might want to try playing by the rules in the next SvS." ''I would hate to classify you off as "a seedling," but it seems that in the midst of all you say that nature, and the nature for your words, forces not only myself, but '''society' to do so. Whereas I cannot influence your decision on side chosing, I do offer a word of warning. Pearson seems to be under the idea that the HCO's of Britian have abandoned their post- left for another world. The government is stable and as strong as ever. The Prime MInister and Minister of Warfare are armed and prepared to fight off the evil, spanish creatures back to their wasteland of a country. In any event, you will join them. You have chosen wrongly yet again. Should you dare fire on British troops, any hope for you shall be lost. Perhaps the King shall be more merciful and offer negotiations- but I doubt before we deal a considerable amount of un-recoverable damage to your men.'' And one more from your blog-'' "You don't know crap about him so shut your mouths. Anyways in the week that Pearson's had his guild its become more active, more under control and full of even higher levels than British Co. Elites when they've had over 11 months to recruit. Not to mention that most of Britain's people are actually Spanish. Pearson started from scratch AGAIN and maxed the guild with completely new people in under a week.. I really do love Imperio De Espana and plan on staying there. PORTUGAL TILL THE END!!!!!!" ''I think if anybody, John Breasly and Sven Daggersteel do know lots of "crap" about Pearson. He's not a very complicated person, so it deosn't take much. Just imagine an angry, sadistic teenager who enters rage mode on an MMORPG. How dare you insult the power of Sven's former guild- and the Prime Ministers now modern. Pearson never starts from scratch- his goons are lifeless souls only trained in the arts of tyranny and useless fighting. Intelligence and honor are of nothing to them. It has occured to me now that you never have even inteded to "remain neutral"- you are stuck under his gaze, just as his men are, and you cannot be cured. "Britains people are actually spanish." No comment... To end, we shall continue to fight to end the tyrannical, oppressive acts of the Spanish Empire, and once for all bring down there merciless dictator. We are here, and we aren't backing down. Rule Britannia! God Save the King! "You codemn your men to an unsuitable fate, lying and taunting them with incorrect facts, exploiting their uses for interolable acts of dictatorship. The HCO's of Britain will go nowhere, and will be here until the end to watch you savage creatures leave the United Kingdom with your hands held high in surrender, and your white flag waving below his majestys'. Rule Britannia, and may we deliver peace, freedom, democracy and order to the devastated, corrupt land of Spain."-- Lord Andrew Mallace '''to Pearson Wright. '''All the best, now and forever Category:Blog posts